


Where We'd Be Now

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [221]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon-ish, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Klaus is dead and not coming back, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25532812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: mini prompt inspired by "so close" by notd and felix jaehn
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [221]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	Where We'd Be Now

She jumped to the beat, tossing her hair around carelessly. There wasn’t enough alcohol in the world to make her forget, so she danced instead, finding one of those clubs that never seemed to close. If she could leave behind the sun in favor of flashing lights and disco balls, maybe it wouldn’t hurt so much to remember.

Because Klaus was dead, and it _hurt_.

All those schemes, the pouted wishes that the big bad hybrid would just go away, they had finally come to fruition. He was gone, forever.

Eternity had never felt so long. So, Caroline danced. Losing herself to the beat and the lights and the pounding blood of the crowd around her, she could almost pretend he was watching her from some dark corner.

How many times had she imagined that exact scenario? She always knew he’d make a nuisance of himself down the road, in a year or a century. A part of her didn’t want to wait that long, just to see what it was like to take him up on his offer. But give Klaus an inch, and he’d take a thousand miles until he was through with her.

Blood filled her eyes at the realization that he _was_ through with her; he was dust. Her fangs slid free, anger and anguish weighing her down too far to enjoy the music anymore. She fell to a heap in the middle of the dance floor, clutching her legs to her chest as she breathed through the worst of the hunger. Then, her eyes cleared in time to bubble over with tears, hot on her cheeks.

He was supposed to wait for her to catch up. “However long it takes” wasn’t meant to be cut short, and certainly not by him dying. He was indestructible, the monster no one could destroy.

Then he had to go and play the hero.

Rocking herself, she pressed her forehead to her knees. On any other day, she’d be embarrassed to break down in public, drunken revelers stomping around her while she cried. But Klaus was dead, and she didn’t quite know what to do. She needed to figure it out before attempting to comfort Hope, and her girls couldn’t see her like this.

So, she would sit and cry - for him, for _them_ , for what they might have had. It wouldn’t fix anything, but it kind of helped. She’d grieve, then go back to her life, the one he wanted her to enjoy to the fullest.

Just not quite yet.


End file.
